As one of the technologies for forming a minute pattern, DSA (Directed Self-Assembly; self-organization technique) is known. This is a method for forming a minute pattern using the characteristics that a polymer is regularly organized by applying heat treatment to polymer.
Patent Literature 1 describes an example of observing a pattern, which is formed with the DSA technology, using a scanning electron microscope and an example of pattern size measurement.